


you're annoying || peter parker

by Haclim_1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Avengers Family, Backstory, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Romance, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haclim_1/pseuds/Haclim_1
Summary: [SpiderMan: Homecoming Fanfiction]  ~A boy on his way to change the world and a girl not quite ready to change hers~"She had never been one to fall victim to the cheesy, heartwrenching rom-coms that were all too annoying to understand, but for him, she was willing to make the exception."———————————————↺ You're Annoying revamped ↺
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Original Character(s), Michelle Jones & Original Female Character(s), Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Original Female Character(s), Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Reader, Stephen Strange & Original Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s), Wong (Marvel) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. 00

**Author's Note:**

> "Would have thought you'd have half the heart to not call me annoying for once."
> 
> "Funny, you really think I have one?"
> 
> ~
> 
> This story can also be found on Quotev!!

**ZOE REALLY HATES PEOPLE.**   
It's not a personal choice, she just naturally finds herself despising just about anyone she comes across. It was decided when she finally found out that she was actually worthless garbage that any living being walking on two feet and simply _breathing_ was unbearable. If she were to have one last dying wish, she'd leave on a big bang by blessing the earth with an asteroid. Go ahead, call her a bitch—it's not like she hasn't heard that one before. 

∞

**[Pauline Hoarua](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2f/f7/7e/2ff77e08d2f3a2676cca91a52c4dda70.jpg) as [Zoe Argent](https://data.whicdn.com/images/337155694/original.jpg)**

**[Cameron Diaz](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcT4pY4lZp0JJjKHHm-Ux27psMNzRx7zSLRLRg&usqp=CAU) as [Mariam Henderson](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcTCgVdlfnaUenY4l6MAs9QpjACn6Q3xdwVzSQ&usqp=CAU)**

**[Mckenna Grace](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/sUrHP8dyL_c/maxresdefault.jpg) as [Susan Daine](https://media1.popsugar-assets.com/files/thumbor/30Ptw8irEaLYojNbGQGp_f7cJTw/788x0:3188x2400/fit-in/2048xorig/filters:format_auto-!!-:strip_icc-!!-/2020/01/14/869/n/1922283/62c75f465e1e1be6ad1d45.85333591_/i/troop-zero-has-powerful-message-self-acceptance.jpg)**

**[TJ Wright](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BODE5NGJlZmQtNzk3ZC00NGM3LWJjNGUtYzhhZmFkZDI5M2NiXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTM4MzA0MTU@._V1_UY1200_CR85,0,630,1200_AL_.jpg) as [Xavier Kadet](https://urbanologymag.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/TJ_Wright_Feature.jpg)**

**[Jeremy Maguire](https://medias.spotern.com/spots/w640/166/166785-1540546197.jpg) as [Louie Alexander](https://64.media.tumblr.com/99377534a01cd619f820a318b240d346/55e5509c096b8fd5-37/s500x750/6ebdd13e71a608044b09fabfcd7010395be43338.gifv)**

**[Kim Dan Woo](https://www.hancinema.net/photos/fullsizephoto1040290.jpg)as [Ellie Park](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/89/b0/f2/89b0f26fd31185ecf635731a1a6dd15b.png)**

**[Jordyn Reinle](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcStd1GmW9nYJYzeY3EDC7Y2RBk9yUTPbfH0Gg&usqp=CAU) as [Amy Moore](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/e4/31/79/e431793e83124d80b89e1a80ff3af4d8.jpg)**

∞

 **IN ALL HONESTY, SHE WASN'T QUITE SURE HOW SHE GOT IN THIS MESS.**  
Of course, Zoe was never one to think things through to the end, which is probably the reason why she always got dragged into some stupid predicament after another. She figured her impulses were going to lead to her death at some point, but it was still some distant thought yet to bother her troubled conscience. But this by far was the most absurd situation she's ever found herself in. Now, all she wants to do is sink in a pit for being so utterly reckless. She can't say she didn't expect it though. All her shit probably was bound to bite her in the ass eventually.

∞

[ **Bea Miller**](https://lastfm.freetls.fastly.net/i/u/arO/12843bc3b2983cf4fd635f9611c6c5b6) **as[Heidi Luciano](https://lastfm.freetls.fastly.net/i/u/770x0/93baa1020a6660e6427d9d696d0d487c.jpg)**

**[Sean O'Donnell](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/5a/f6/eb/5af6eb1c2dc4679fdce00c0a90578105--o-donnell-perfect-guy.jpg) as [Hale Deckers](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/15/f3/bb/15f3bb58cf4b737219c33d2a0eea62a4.jpg)**

**[Summer Mckeen](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CqflgE8XEAEZlHi.jpg) as [Bliss Ricci](https://media.suara.com/pictures/480x260/2019/06/11/14244-summer-mckeen-instagramatsummermckeen.jpg)**

**[Daniil Kalinin](https://64.media.tumblr.com/04243b17db7cb780aa57288b99197fd4/tumblr_p4tiw9TBpg1u8h9y9o1_250.jpg) as [Isaac Post](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a6/85/6c/a6856c409ce4be1d7e287226fee10e15.png)**

**[Oscar Isaac](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/bourne/images/e/ea/Oscar_Isaac_.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20200604131442) as [Adrian Castillo](https://lwlies.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/10/oscar-isaac-1108x0-c-default.jpg)**

**[Samual L. Jackson](https://www.mercurynews.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/24jackson2.jpg?w=571) as [Nick Fury](https://img1.looper.com/img/gallery/has-marvel-already-chosen-nick-furys-replacement/intro-1584728386.jpg)**

**[Colbie Smulders](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRpLJYAHW8QzhnnLhluHdHGlOKsXquMNOf1kg&usqp=CAU) as [Maria Hill](https://i4.lisimg.com/8877874/411full.jpg)**

∞

 **SURELY THIS WAS ALL A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING.**  
Perhaps the boy had got it all wrong and this all happened to be some sick dream. Sadly, that wasn't the case, and Peter still seemed to find himself wrapped up in some nightmare he knew as his reality. He guessed he shouldn't complain. After all, fixing people's problems was a part of the job. Maybe he just wasn't expecting to be completely swallowed by the absolute chaos in the weird girl's screwed up life. Nevertheless, the high school boy really couldn't seem to find a way out of this anymore.

∞

**[Tom Holland](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRlQ6_lHq-n_7vBlLjQsIHENtiUxfkHbYqZbw&usqp=CAU) as [Peter Parker](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f9/51/f3/f951f3789137806934b49858caf2fe82.jpg)**

**[Marisa Tomei](https://asset.kompas.com/crops/yebHiyvjMbmJTz6RWa-hFNd0S8Q=/108x882:972x1458/750x500/data/photo/2020/06/14/5ee5aaa15da74.jpg) as [Aunt May](https://staticr1.blastingcdn.com/media/photogallery/2017/6/26/660x290/b_1200x675/marisa-tomei-plays-a-much-younger-aunt-may-in-spider-man-homecoming-youtubekinocheck_1407283.jpg)**

**[Robert Downey Jr.](https://miro.medium.com/max/478/1*KK8Sz-PVylkQKBaIXhjYWA.jpeg) as [Tony Stark](https://i1.wp.com/chipandco.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/01/2019-disneylegend-rdj-780x440-1.jpg?resize=600%2C338&ssl=1)**

**[Gwyneth Paltrow](https://static.republika.co.id/uploads/images/inpicture_slide/052490700-1592187125-5c6cd411256c5-gwyneth-paltrow.jpg) as [Pepper Potts](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/2274549388/profile.jpg)**

**[Jacob Batalon](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcTXr-sdFDcI0MhVjprlJmDaRsiVHfVODLjabQ&usqp=CAU) as [Ned Leeds](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/heroes-and-villain/images/d/dc/Ned_Leeds.png/revision/latest?cb=20200629135135)**

**[Zendaya](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/99/ff/72/99ff721af84ac07368d648110d863861.jpg) as [MJ](https://img.cinemablend.com/filter:scale/quill/f/3/3/4/8/a/f3348a688acc2c5963f16e1b42b8c66e7b13e2a2.jpg?fw=1200)**

**[Benedict Wong](https://www.gannett-cdn.com/-mm-/7efc53ff9ce744597ce691011ac1c7274e26a947/c=172-0-2828-1997/local/-/media/2016/11/03/USATODAY/USATODAY/636137707859125348-CM-15107-R.jpg?width=540&height=405&fit=crop) as [Wong](https://cdn.akurat.co/images/uploads/images/akurat_20191017112920_S6n3ei.jpg)**

∞

 **WELL, TOO BAD.**  
It looked like the two were stuck together anyway, no matter how incredibly revolting the dork was or how intensely intimidating the ill-tempered girl was. They were going to have to push through with the agony because as much as the company of the other was nothing short of unsightly, they couldn't possibly get what they needed without them. A girl who's already a foot deep into the endless abyss of mayhem she calls her life reaching out for a boy who's just at the starting line to the life of a hero. 

**THERE WAS JUST NO POSSIBLE WAY THIS COULD GO WELL.**


	2. 01

**ZOE COULD DO LESS WITH THE** forced niceties from complete strangers. Seriously, spare her from the blinding white smiles that looked to be torture from both perspectives. She was already in a fairly shitty mood (no more than the usual, of course), but having to witness someone act like a passive sugar plum fairy just for the sake of it was torment.

"Over here is the robotics and engineering room. Sort of like a rec room where a lot of experiments go haywire," the girl gestured to the bustling room full of scrap metal and sparking electricity, trying for an awkward smile as she leaned against the door. It was clear that the blonde was uncomfortable with the lack of response, and Zoe just wasn't making it any easier. As a last-minute attempt to brighten the heavy atmosphere, she tried for a joke. A stupid one at that. "Probably should always wear goggles in there. Unless, of course, you like that no eyebrow look." 

The brunette simply raised a brow at the pathetic gag, scowling when the girl tried to force a grin again. Taking a sparing glance in the room, she walked on ahead of her tour guide with little interest. The blonde rubbed the back of her neck, cringing at her dumb joke. The new student was a real tough pleaser, that was for sure. Nevertheless, she persisted, quickening to match her pace. "I'm Bliss, by the way. Sorry if you didn't catch my name."

The short girl blew a stubborn chestnut strand hanging above her brow, barely sneaking a glance at her. "Is that so?" she responded dryly, not giving much enthusiasm in her words.

Bliss nodded amiably, pointing a finger at her with a warm smile. "Say, your last name, Argent—it's French, right?" Before Zoe could roll her eyes and give a ten-minute spiel about how little she cared, the blonde quickly started speaking gibberish. "Je m'appelle Bliss. Comment ça va?"

The former scrunched her nose at her useless efforts. At first, she was struggling to pinpoint whether or not Bliss was a privileged rich girl or just plain smart enough to make it into Midtown Tech, but after she gave that unnecessary demonstration, she had an inkling she was both. Astounding, really. Just when she thought one or the other was bad enough, she just had to be two at the same time. It just added to her already irritating characteristics. The tour guide was nothing short of attractive with those brilliant eyes and long toned legs—she would probably find herself comfortable on some magazine cover. Her golden tan skin and honey streaked locks wrapped that 'basic bitch' persona that Zoe absolutely couldn't stand, not to mention her repulsive attempts to maintain perfectly poised and polite. Striding a little faster down the hall past the row of lockers, Zoe grunted, "I don't speak croissant, Piss. Let's not talk more than we have to."

"Uh, actually, my name is Bliss—" The girl snapped her mouth shut when the brunette whipped her head, shooting a harsh glare. Inhaling slowly to maintain a welcoming appearance, Bliss pressed her lips into a tight line. If she had known that the new student was going to turn out to be some vile, ungrateful brat, she might've asked for Betty or someone to accompany her. She had come fully prepared to be a great representative of their highly-prized institution, but this girl was really making it difficult to act all prim and proper. Once gathered the patience to be polite, she continued. "Sorry, I'm just hoping that I can make you feel at home at Midtown. The kids around here aren't really familiar with this new program."

Zoe scoffed, holding back a humorless laugh. 'Unfamiliar' was an understatement. "I'll just make it clear that you don't need to pretend. I received plenty of stares on my way inside to tell me that they know I don't belong here," she grumbled, stowing away her hands in her sweatshirt as she avoided those bright jade eyes. "This shitty program is a waste of our time..."

Midtown School of Science and Technology was a very intellectually stimulating, highly esteemed, everything-Zoe-is-not high school, home to snobby rich freaks, awkward geeks, and more. It was planted right in the center of Forest Hills, Queens, a lively neighborhood with beautiful buildings and people. From that alone, you could already tell Zoe was not from around there. She wouldn't have had to be remotely related to the place if it weren't for some pretentious overachiever who suggested they bring in some loser with no parents. Zoe just so happened to be the lucky bastard to be a part of their little charity that intended to 'bring awareness and opportunities' or some other bullshit that she didn't bother reading. It wasn't as if she had a say in it—Mariam had already signed the slips and shoved her off to join the smart kids, so she guessed she was left with no choice but to entertain this little experiment. She was merely here by chance to help some random kid's résumé. In fact, she didn't even have to partake in any entrance exam or interview, so it was already apparent that she was just about the dumbest person in the school. Now, she wasn't a genius, but even that much was obvious to her.

Bliss seemed to read her contorted expression with grace, which somehow ended up irritating her even more. "Look, I know that you weren't expecting to be transferred here, especially with all this—" she waved her hand at the school, "extra-ness. It's different from what you're used to, but I'm sure that your opinion will change once you start settling in. Midtown Tech does that to you." The blonde smiled at her warmly, probably expecting her to reciprocate after the words of kindness.

Well, one thing you should know about Zoe is to not have high expectations.

"Oh my god, quit it with that, would you? Fucking hell..." Zoe cursed under her breath as she walked ahead. Bliss stared after her in utter disbelief, feeling her confidence sweep under her feet. Never in her fifteen years of life had she met someone so foul and upfront. She had only known Zoe for approximately twenty minutes, but one thing was for sure: she was already starting to hate her.

———

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Ms. Ricci. I'll take it from here," the history teacher affirmed as Bliss nodded, taking her leave out the door. Zoe stood languidly in the front of the class, twenty pairs of curious eyes on the stout brunette like she was the pesky fly splat against the classroom wall. The professor grimaced, no doubt too tired to really care that the school had inducted an orphan, and merely thought her presence was just a disruption to his lecture. Collapsing into his chair, he waved an arm, urging her to speak up. "All right, let's not waste too much time. Introduce yourself: name, favorite color, a favorite song, and a hobby."

Zoe ran a hand through her messy locks, trying to not look half as peeved as she already did. "My name is Zoe Argent. My favorite color is red..." From the corner of her eyes, she could see a couple of kids snickering amongst their little girl's circle like they were in third grade, sneaking snide looks at her and whispering obnoxiously. She unhinged her jaw, glancing away for a moment. "...my favorite song is Jailhouse Rock and I have a knack for socking people in the nose." She whipped her head to the same circle of friends, seeing their little smirks had melted to disgust. A cold, placid smile stretched across her lips, and at that point, she could already feel their fear radiating off them.

_"What a ruffian..."_

"Thank you, Ms. Argent. You can take any open seat," the teacher dismissed, clearly not listening to a word she had said during that lovely introduction. Zoe nodded, shrugging her hands into her pockets.

On her way to the back, she raised a brow at the lingering stares testingly, to which the chatter mouths immediately averted. Blowing a lonely chocolate strand away from her face, she spotted a free seat in the very back beside a kid with his head cooped into his arms, snoozing today's lesson off. Figuring that was the option that required the least socializing, Zoe pulled out the chair beside the kid and took her seat. 

The class period felt a lot longer than expected, and about more than fifty percent of the time she was lost, so she collectively decided that it wasn't worth paying attention. Besides, the kid beside her didn't seem to think the lesson was that important either.

Toward the last few minutes of the session, however, the teacher began calling out pairs. Zoe rubbed her eyes, completely caught off guard after having been zoned out for the entire class. It wasn't really her fault—she was just ADHD—so if he expected her to even care about what he was saying for those long forty minutes, he was greatly mistaken. 

"...and Argent."

Zoe perked at the sound of her name, scratching the back of her curly heap. A couple of laughs were heard from the far end of the class behind everyone, too far for her to see, but she heard a few whispers going along the lines of 'poor Parker,' and 'yikes, he picked the short straw...'

Suddenly, a noisy ringing sounded down the halls, echoing through the classrooms to signal the end of the period. The teacher sighed, dismissing everyone rather impatiently. Whipping her head to her left, Zoe saw as the snoozing boy finally awoke, yawning like a puppy and rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. She analyzed him a little more, seeing a nerdy chemistry pun on his tee, something that would probably be seen on a fourth-grade teacher. He had finger-combed chestnut locks, a peacefully exhausted look, and light eyelashes that hung over warm coffee irises. He looked just about as lost as her, squinting disorientedly at the clock hanging on the far wall.

"Oi, sleeping beauty," Zoe grunted, earning his attention. The boy looked a bit shocked, having not realized a girl had taken the seat beside him but didn't question it. "What the hell are we supposed to be doing?"

"Uh..." The brunette rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and Zoe could already feel her patience wearing thin. He glanced to the side, fiddling with his pencil as his ears grew red. He probably felt embarrassed for having been found napping next to the new girl, which was a stupid reason to get so flustered in her opinion. Trying to regain his dignity miserably, his voice cracked when he asked, "Me?"

"Of course, you. Who else would I—?!" The girl groaned, rolling her eyes as she gathered her bearings and stood. "Nevermind, you're useless." Snatching her bag, she strode out the classroom, leaving the poor boy completely confused. 

"Penis!" hollered a voice across the crowd, startling the boy. Flash Thompson had a cocky grin stretched across his lips, cackling it up with his friends. "Good luck doing your project with the new delinquent!"

Before Peter Parker could even register who Flash was referring to, the menacing brunette had already slipped through the door. Peter stared at the empty seat beside him, having to run the moments from before through his head a couple of times to even comprehend what happened.

. . . who was that?

———

I’m back bitches. This is a remake if you don’t already know. So if you want to read the [original](https://www.quotev.com/story/11213425/Youre-Annoying-Spider-Man-Tom-Holland-Fanfiction-discontinued) (though the writing style is very different) go ahead. Hope you enjoy this second journey!!

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> depression, substance abuse, suicide, assault, and abuse will be common themes throughout this story. If you are easily triggered by these, do not proceed.  
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own the MCU nor any of the characters that are created by Marvel. I only own my characters and the plotline of this fanfiction. Thank you!


End file.
